


From the abyss

by Basilico



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bad Humor, Bickering, Canon Compliant, Children, Coming Out, Fluff, Friendship, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Touching, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basilico/pseuds/Basilico
Summary: The first and the last time Shanks and Buggy get to do the way towards the New World from Fishermen island on Roger's ship.Now while the first one ends up in bickering, the last comes with doubts; horrible romantic advice from Gaban, a slightly better advice from Rayleigh, and the beginning of a deeper touch between the two kids.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Buggy
Kudos: 48





	From the abyss

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

As the ship rises from the Fishermen island, up towards the darkest abyss, the whole crew remains in a sacred silence.

Little Shanks stands still on the deck. He's wearing his clearly too big straw hat and staring in absolute awe at that black hole of nothingness. There's an enormous headlight on the ship's bow, and even so the visibility is none.

By looking at the pure joy in Shanks' eyes, Roger, the captain, can't help but chuckle. "See Rayleigh, I told you having kids on board wasn't much of a bad idea".

The vice captain fixes his eyes on the new entry and sighs, for he knows too well that kid is easily impressionable. It's not about the underwater pirate adventure: it's about the pirate experience itself.

"I think he would be just as happy if we gave him a lollipop and told him it's a special 'pirate' candy"

Again, Roger giggles. "It's only fair. How old is he, seven? six?"

The first mate gives a look around to make sure everything is in place as he answers: that one is not an easy course to follow.  
"I really don't think that counts: the other one is exactly the same age and yet, he hasn't left his hammock since we set off".

Even if it's clear they would visit Fishermen island many more times, still Roger would very much like to see Buggy's first impression as well.

"Hey Shanks!"

The kid promptly turns around, ready for some super important command. He can't quite hide his grief when instead of pointing those huge lights to lead the way, or even better, going and beat up some sea kings; Shanks is asked to go and check on his bunk-mate.

It's not like he doesn't want to be around Buggy; truth to be told he pretty much enjoys his company! But they can stay together anytime, the pitch however is fading within hours.

Meanwhile, the other boy softly swings on his hammock. The light coming from the deck is dimmed, but alas strong enough for him to see the wooden ceiling.

The silence is fairly unsettling, and Buggy can't find a true motive for him to go outside.

Surely everyone thinks he's terrified, well he's not scared in the slightest! In fact, he's not even impressed: it's just water, nothing to be amazed of. That's what he keeps thinking, staring straight at the ceiling without a blink.  
A shiver runs through his back: what if the ship's shield were to shatter? He would die without doubt, the ship would shrink and collapse in a terrifying silence.

The child swallows. Oh, but cabin boy Buggy is no coward! That brat Shanks is most probably busy with some super important and fun task, and he can't just back off that way.

Talking about Shanks, he seems to be quite sneaky, for he's already climbed on a chest, and now stands next to Buggy in complete silence: of course he wants to startle him.

"RED NOSE!" mission accomplished. 

Buggy nearly jumps off his hammock, and would very much like to snap back, but the kid chokes on his own saliva.

"Oi, come on let's go out. You HAVE to see it, the sight is amazing!"

Buggy's complexion goes from a light tan to an intense red in half an heartbeat.  
"FIRST" the kid regains his breath "MY NOSE IS NOT RED... DUMBASS!".

Shanks sighs "You're living in a li-" but of course, he can't finish.

"SECOND: there's nothing different from the outward journey, it's the same water, the same color, the same everything. And besides, I have other things to do!".

Buggy talks so fast and with such rage, the other kid has an hard time following. But at this point it isn't important.

Shanks can tell the other one is lying, and he is also more than sure Roger would give both a decent assignment if they just hurry up: he really wants to be worth of the crew.

"Let's face it: you're scared, Buggy".

The blue haired child curves his mouth in an ugly expression, then crosses his arms and looks away. "I am _considerate_ Redhead".

As the whole ship creaks, loftily sliding upwards, the two children share a silent moment of grief.  
Shanks tries to reach out for Buggy's arm. (the kid really wants to go back outside as soon as possible) "Stop being such a coward!" he pouts, but his forearm gets smashed to the side.

"Don't you dare touching me, brat!" the younger one squeaks, turning around so promptly the hammock almost overturns.

"Are you dumb? We're living the dream and you waste your time here!"

"What is it?" in a split of second, Buggy grabs Shanks by the collar; his hand trembling due to the strain. "'R you gonna cry?".

"You're the one who's gonna cry, bastard!" the redhead pushes his forehead against the other one's. They're both growling, eyes wild with anger.

In moments like this they usually try to remember how it all started, and if it's worth to keep on fighting. Now most of the times they do recall the futile motive of their bickering and choose to go on anyways; but this time is different: it's a matter of not losing the face for Buggy, and a matter of living the perfect pirate life for Shanks.

"Stop being a chicken, we're just like every other sailor out there!". The redhead grabs Buggy by the wrist, starting a little fight of messy punches, soft slaps and boney elbows.

"EASY FOR YOU SUCK-UP!" 

"AM NOT!" and with that, Shanks is to climb on the hammock with his knee, but the weight of both is concentrated on the fabric's edge. A last, panicked expression the children share before the inevitable fall replaces all the previous rage. 

It's just two meters, but the two of them strongly grasp at each other and hold their breaths, as an involuntary reflex. 

Shanks' hammock does blunt the fall, but alas does not stop it.

They keep their eyes shut for a couple of seconds, and then open it slowly. Both have teary eyes, more due to the improvise spook than the actual fall; but it does not last long.

"It's your fault idiot!" Buggy doesn't shout, his voice completely dried up of the previous anger.

"Whatever" Shanks looks away, "but I'm not a suck-up, and you know it". He gets up first, then lends his hand to the other kid, who obviously doesn't accept the help.

"Oh now don't tell me you don't want to impress the captain and Rayleigh" Buggy says so in a frown, for that one is exactly his goal too.

The straw hat kid blushes out of the sudden, "It's only fair... I-I don't want to be a cabin boy forever!" he cries out.

"Neither do I".

There's a moment of void silence, both the children thinking about their priorities and feeling slightly sorry about their brief fight. 

"Buggy come on, let's make a good impression".

"Oh I'll do a wonderful impression!" the younger child grins.

"I'll make a better one".

The two of them share a challenging look before running for the cabin's door. Everything is a game, and if not, at least it's an adventurous quest that requires energies and emotional involvement.

But that is just the beginning of a story that at the time, more than long seemed to be everlasting.

What happens in a further time, on a new ship, with a developed relationship between the two cabin boys, can be nothing but different itself 

The two boys, now soon to be fifteen, stare at the exact same pitch, with a certain pride this time; as if they both know that course so perfectly to be envied by hundreds of way older adventurers .

And yet both kids can't help but to feel a sense of nausea at the thought of that being the last time, the last rise towards the New World.

"It sure is strange" Buggy mumbles, as he and Shanks wrap up in a barrel some heavy, spare rope.

"What?" the other kid asks out of habit, for he knows there have been happening many quirky things lately.

"Don't play dumb now. This is probably the last time we'll go in the New World as the Roger pirates" He gets quiet, and doesn't look back at Shanks.  
"Besides, there's too much fucking people in here".

At that, the redhead chuckles. "Chill, we can always find a quiet place for some alone time".

Buggy jolts, forgetting for a second no one really knows about their relationship's... development (at least officially), and that for outsiders, alone time is more on the lines of sneak-up-and-have-a-drink.

Shanks draws his hand on the other one's, and as simple as it can be, both the boys feel warmer, and strangely more calm than usual.

"Not here Redhead" the younger kid flushes, speaking through gritted teeth. He feels quite confused, almost stranded about their current situation. Shanks does to, in some way; but he still thinks wasting energies to worry is not worth it.

"Aw man, but I really wanna kiss you".

Buggy cracks a smile, then lays his back on the barrel. At that sight, Shanks feels like melting.

"You're not kissing me, I'm kissing you". The gap between them shortens, as the blue haired kid thinks about how stupid and so not-like-him that behavior is; and yet, he does like it. 

"Nope, I am".

"Oh but I'm better at it, Redhead". There's a teasing smirk on his face.

"Well I'm the older one" they stare into each other's eyes for a second, "Nope, that doesn't really count".

Buggy can't wash away that dumb smile, as the other kid cheerfully sighs "I guess you won Buggy".

"Ugh, get a room you two". As Taro frowns at the sugary scene both boys freeze, perhaps blush.

Keeping secrets on a ship isn't really the easiest task.

Shanks forces a smile, then tilts his head to the side. Buggy feels hot all out of the sudden.  
"Shall we follow the advice?".

At that, the younger kid shuts his mouth in half a second; for he realizes "following the advice" implies way more than some kissing.

His face goes from a complete blank to his typical annoyed expression. He can't quite help it; when it was all about kisses and under the shirt business, he and Shanks were doing fine. More than fine! But they did start to try new things, sort out whatever they rather liked or disliked. For sure it still feels exciting, but scary and uncomfortable at the same time.

Buggy's already made up his mind about it: it appears strange because of Shanks; it's good and fun because... because of Shanks.

"Pff... _Taro's_ advice? You hit your head real strong when you fell face on the deck, didn't ya?".

It's snappy. Is it? Yes it is. Buggy most probably just said so with a smirk, and in a pretentious tone. He considers apologizing for a brief moment, but forgets that the straw hat kid knows his ways too.

"So it's a no?".

"It's a mind your own business". Too bad those ways are just as jumbled and ineffective as Buggy's.

"But it IS my business, don't be such an hothead... I'm trying to flirt here". The red haired kid appears frustrated, both wanting to catch Buggy's attention and not to sound vile.

And as every soon-to-be-fifteen, Shanks is utterly bad at it.

As both the kids wonder why does it always have to end up in a half fight, a distant and yet strong voice calls for them: it's Rayleigh.

"Shanks, Gaban wants you on the quarter deck. Buggy, with me".

The vice captain's pace is steady and quite fast. He's headed inside.

"Shanks" Buggy calls out, just as the other kid starts running towards the other deck. Of course, the redhead promptly stops, squeaking his shoes on the pavement.

"What?".

"I... I'll see you later?".

A big smile. "Sure".

"BUGGY!" Rayleigh shouts from the inside, and at that, the cabin boy dashes without further ado.

Shanks is nothing but pissed: Gaban wants his help to catch some abyss fish. They have to enter in smaller air bubbles and use a whole bunch of crazy weapons... it's the coolest chore, and even so, the kid seems plainly unable to enjoy any of it. He's thinking about Buggy and their relationship. Lately it's all gotten much more complicated.

The kid has just let a four meters eel escape, when Gaban notices there's something wrong with him.

The silence is extremely deep.

"Somethin' on your mind, punk?".

"Nothing much". Shanks involuntary acts cold, still lost in his thoughts.

"It's about the eel?".

"Nah...".

"You sad because it's the last trip?".

"No... yes, Kind of but that's not the problem". Shanks curls up in his bubble.

"Oh I know: you got diarrea".

"Hell no! Aren't you the most inopportune scumbag on Earth!".

At that Gaban bursts out laughing, a tear falling from behind his black glasses.

"Alright alright... care to share with your best pal here?".

"You're not my- forget it, it's about Buggy".

The man lets out a sigh. "I knew it. Sorry but that other brat is not fishing with us down here. He touches the water, and we lose him once and for all".

"That's not it, it's just" Shanks tries to concentrate, "we get along in the... action" what a bad phrasing choice "but whenever we chat or try to understand each other we end up fighting".

Now it was plain for everyone who's known the duo for a couple of years, that between the two kids chemistry is strong; but no one really cares at the point of asking.

"Perhaps it's love" his tone is obviously mocking, but the straw hat kid doesn't seem to notice.

"But since you get along in the _action_ I say stop talking"

"I don't like where this is going".

"And start FUCKING". And as Shanks face goes deadly white, then as red as his hair in half an heartbeat, Gaban starts laughing again. It's a big, fat laugh the one he does.

"WHAT THE- I DON'T EVEN..." every word seems to die in his throat. "Fuck you man!" Shanks would very much like to punch the other guy, but due to their position, that is not likely to happen.

"Oi oi chill. 'K maybe it's a bit early for you and your girlfriend to have sex, but still".

"He's not my girlfriend".

"Yes _he_ is, and you're a pansy too. You want this situation to end? Grow a pair and go for it".

Shanks can't even reply to that.

"Guess lil' old Gaban'll have to share his infinite knowledge with you". 

"Wait, you've been with men?"

"Eh, no but come on, is it really that different?".

"I don't- I really don't know".

"Then it's set my little freak. I don't think you'll find anyone better than me in this hole of nothingness anyway". 

In the meantime, someone better than him at giving advice stays in the same room with Buggy.

Rayleigh's been talking to someone on the den-den mushi for a while now, as he dictates crucial information about the Poignee Griffe for Buggy to write down. It feels extremely important, almost sacred, and for this very reason the kid gets more bored every minute.

He's the one in charge mostly due to Buggy being the only sailor available that can actually write in a complex syntax. He soon realizes he's not transcribing anything, if not the Poignee Griffe translation itself: the language is cryptic and the situations are very unlikely; still the kid reaches out to a glimpse of pattern, a quite adventurous tale he really starts liking.

For the first half an hour the image of Shanks, along with a certain sense of void, did stand still in a corner of his mind; but now the mysterious story has taken over, it talks about treasures too. He should probably get a copy for himself, perhaps Shanks would like to hear it too.

"Buggy, take over the den-den moshi, I'll be back in a second" Rayleigh says so without a blink, and he's gone before the kid can even rise his head.

"What the- Rayleigh!" Buggy rises his voice, promptly sprinting towards the phone. He's been so absorbed by his task he's not even sure to remember how to talk properly.

"Hello?" a good start.

The face the snail is portraying seems extremely calm, almost kind, and their eyes are of a bright blue, reassuring in that course of black.  
"Hello, it's Buggy, isn't it?" It's a woman's voice.

"Um... yes, who- whom am I talking to?"

"My name's Nico Olvia, I'm an archaeologist. I've known Roger and Rayleigh for years now, and I'm doing them a little favor".

After that brief time of settlement, Buggy comes to think how suspicious that introduction appears; it seems false, pretentious to him, in the way someone tries to vomit as many information as possible in order to avoid questions.

"How do I know you're not a Marine?"

A giggle comes from the other side of the line. "Do you really think the Marine would let their best hieroglyphics translator as a bail?".

"How do I know you're not just reading what someone else wrote?".

"Mh... I see, well you can't really proof it though. This is a encrypted conversation, we're communicating trough out a very peculiar frequency that won't be available anymore within-" she pauses, probably checks a clock "twenty more minutes".

He doesn't trust her. "I don't trust you. All that shit is not on any Poignee Griffe, is it?". 

"It is, just not on any you ever found. That's why we're exchanging information... say, don't you think the story's better when completed?".

Buggy did just now enjoy that transcription, with those details all connected together.

"I-"  
A hand grabs the handset from Buggy's in a split of second. It's Rayleigh.

"Olvia, we're proceeding faster than we thought, I'll have to interrupt the connection".

And in between a couple more lines of goodbye, the kid remains staring, almost sure Rayleigh is giving out precious information to an enemy whatsoever.

"Sorry Buggy it was pretty urgen-".

"What the fuck Rayleigh?" He really didn't want to sound insolent, but it's too late anyway. "Don't take information so easily, what if she's in the Marine?".

The blond man involuntary curves his lips in a smirk, but tries the best not to laugh in Buggy's face.  
"It's good to be considerate Buggy, but she's a pirate too you see".

The kid furrows his brows "What if she's a rival? A White Beard ally?". 

"Huh, that would be quite a surprise, but not a real problem. Think about it".

At that, Buggy frowns, still angry without a real reason.  
"It's that Redhead's fault" he mumbles more to himself than to the other man, who seems to get it anyways.

"What did you do this time?" it's an exasperated sigh the one Rayleigh makes. He's expecting Buggy to be vague, or extremely snappy, but his uptight expression anticipates a whiny, quite helpless dilemma.

"You're with that woman... Shakky, is it?".

Rayleigh's face goes numb.

"Say," Buggy rehearsals everything in his head, trying not to sound inappropriate, nor to embarrass himself "When your relationship reached a certain intimacy" that was not how he wanted it to sound, "Did you two ever had problems talking, or better, had problems to understand one another?".

Rayleigh can see where this is going, but does not want to force anything.  
"Eh, you're young. And besides, you and Shanks fight all the time".

"Yeah but we don't want to! And when we're together, when we..." he considers shutting his fucking mouth, but "we're more than friends, and I feel good with him around".

"I see". Rayleigh waits a bit longer, letting Buggy's confession settle between them

"Me and Shakky don't meet very often, and besides we're both very calm and quiet people... But you and Shanks, you're explosive! Look at how resilient you kid are, diffident until the last second. That's just how you are Buggy, and Shanks' got his attitude too. Those are differences that you may overcome with time. Your relationship didin't chance, it evolved: he's still Shanks, and you're still Buggy. it'll take time, but I'm sure everything is going to be alright.

-

"Hey" Shank's voice is not louder than a whisper, as he walks towards Buggy, who's sitting in a special, hidden corner of the ship the two of them found as soon as possible.

"Hey" Buggy's just lit a cigarette, the smoke floating up towards the ceiling. They still have a full twenty pieces pack hidden in a barrel next to some cheap wine.

"What did Rayleigh need?" he sits right at the other kid's side, longing for a hug, or a shoulder to rest his head on.

"Did a stupid dictation", after blowing some smoke, Buggy passes the cigarette to Shanks.

The younger kid smiles "And I nailed it".

"Of course you did".

Silence grows between them, both kids stare into each other's eyes, glimpsing down to their mouths every now and then.

"Gaban said he'll give you a lesson about sex and how to hit on people" he chuckles, he's got a wonderful laugh. "He's really into this th-".

Shanks stops due to Buggy's hand caressing his shoulder, then sliding up towards the neck. His eyes are glassy , his lips slightly parted. Both of them shut their eyes, lean in and kiss in a slow movement.

They've been longing each other the whole day, and finally they can give in to that warm, trembling and insecure embrace. Shanks let the cigarette fall on the ground, just to draw both his hands to Buggy's neck and tilt his head; the other kid doesn't hold a soft moan, then pets those red hair in a steady movement.

The straw hat falls on the pavement too, and when Buggy's hand slides under the redhead's shirt, caressing his warm, boney ribs; the kid lets out a deep sigh and slowly lays on the back.

Buggy's onto him, his left knee between Shanks legs. They break the kiss, stare at each other very deeply, a mist floating in their eyes.

"Shanks".

"Mh?". Buggy feels a strong stress all out of the sudden; he loves the view and is growing excited every second more, and still his stomach is about to drop.

"I think I'm gonna puke".

He's not expecting the faint "Me too" that comes out of Shanks' mouth.

The older kid draws his hand up to Buggy's scalp, untangling his small ponytail. Blue locks cover his eyes and cheeks.

"Are you ok with this?" the blue haired one asks, then leans in.

Shanks keeps the kissing going for much more than Buggy expected. "Only if you are".

Both kids felt their heart pumping in their throats, the younger one is sweating, as he slowly pulls down Shanks' pants.

"Very well then".

It'll be a couple hours before the Jolly Roger emerges from the abyss. Now, everything is in deep silence or in flebile whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Also I wanted to put Nico Olvia in here because of a theory that wanted her to be part of the Roger's Pirates. Spolier: she's not.


End file.
